beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Takamiya
|race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Dark |hair = Dark |blood type = |affiliation = Killer Six Elements |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = High School Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also referred to as , is a first-year formerly from Daten High School. He is the former head of the Fallen Angels but remains the leader of the gang's members.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 12-13 Appearance Takamiya is a tall, lean-built but muscular young man with dark hair and dark eyes. Initially, Takamiya had a more reserved appearance unexpected for a delinquent with high power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 10 His shoulder-length hair was swept down past his ears and his bangs covered his forehead entirely. However, after pulling his hair back with the use of hair gel, his hairstyle resembles that of the Kariage fashion: all of his hair underneath his temples are revealed to be buzzed short, whilst the rest, specifically most of the bangs over his forehead, are swept back into a wide ponytail with several strands sticking out from the center's top.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 18-19 When his hair is kept up, both his scar and piercings are clearly shown. Takamiya sports a diagonal scar running from his top-left hairline down just over the tip of his left eyebrow. His ears are also heavily pierced; both ears have eight round piercings on them. His usual attire consists of the standard uniform from Ishiyama High School, fit with the dark jacket and pants. Takamiya generally keeps his jacket closed and buttoned up. Underneath, he wears a light-colored tank top which barely covers over the light-colored belt that he wears around his waist to keep his pants up.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 1 He also wears dark shoes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 17 Personality Takamiya is a very calm individual who rarely breaks from his composure, even during situations that would be more appropriate to do so;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 16Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 17 occasionally, this results in Takamiya appearing callous and even arrogant.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 18-19 These additional traits are found in other notable characteristics such as his intellect and neutralism. Takamiya's intellect is praised to be that of a genius, having apparently learned Spells under Saotome's tutelage at a much faster pace than what was expected.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 3 Additionally, he is rather clever and manipulative, using various strategies against Oga during their fight so as to gain leverage against him. Takamiya is also a rather indifferent person,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 9 even with his own subordinates. He maintains a strict and professional attitude with the members of the Fallen Angels; according to him, he only cares about whether they are useful or not.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 14 A true statement, though Takamiya appears to hold a certain amount of recognition for his subordinates as he has sent them fragments of a "soul" to boost their power; all for the purpose of his plan, albeit, attributing to his tactical and manipulative nature.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 3-7 Despite his cool demeanor, Takamiya does enjoy fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 10-12 He even expresses a more aggressive and bloodthirsty attitude during a fight,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 4 especially true when he finds it exciting; Takamiya maintains his calm nature but is more prone to angry grinsBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 4-8Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 8 and sometimes even hysterical laughter.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 17 Takamiya is also a smoker.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 11 History At the age of twelve, Takamiya was possessed by a powerful Demon named Lucifer. Takamiya would subsequently be isolated in dark rooms filled with various spell tags meant to dispel the creature within him; unfortunately, this did not appear to work. Zenjūrō Saotome was eventually hired to deal with the Demon but instead ended up teaching Takamiya how to properly utilize Lucifer's power and use Spells;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 14-15 apparently, Takamiya showed great genius under Saotome's tutelage and was able to learn difficult Spells in very short times.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 2-3 Takamiya eventually began attending Daten High School where he became the leader of his own gang, known as the Fallen Angels. At some point, Udagawa, whom Takamiya had previously met sometime before, granted Takamiya's subordinates the power of Demons as per a deal with the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 11 Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Takamiya has all members of the Fallen Angels gather in their den at Ishiyama High School; while waiting for everyone to arrive, he sits on a sofa as he toys around with his cell phone. Once the entire gang has gathered, he rises up to begin their meeting. Having overheard a previous conversation about their numbers bestowed by the King's Crest, Takamiya clarifies that he believes it is meaningless and that he only cares about whether they can be of worth to him, causing everyone to go silent. Shortly after, there is a commotion outside the room which is immediately followed by a beating and the destruction of the entrance to the room, which is then revealed to have been caused by Tatsumi Oga. Takamiya says nothing while Oga is still present and instead allows Himekawa to handle the situation himself. He then listens to the Tōhōshinki's subsequent strategies about dealing with Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 12-19 Late at night, Takamiya and the Fallen Angels stay behind at the Ishiyama campus where they enact a plan that involves the capture of Takayuki Furuichi. Takamiya enters a classroom where he finds Furuichi bloodied and badly beaten after a "fight" with Busujima, who then tells Takamiya that he still distrusts the captured teenager. Takamiya affirms that he cares only to fight against Oga snd has no interest in other affairs; with that said, he takes his leave.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 9-10 Takamiya later discovers Busujima lying defeated in the hallways alongside Tsukishima and Hachidan, though Furuichi stands tall near them alongside another man. Surprised, Takamiya inquires whether Furuichi defeated them all before then admitting that he is now very interested in him; Takamiya then tells him to fight him. He quickly squeezes hair gel into his hands and uses it to push the hair out of his face, revealing his scar and piercings.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 17-19 Takamiya also removes his jacket before they can commence their fight. Furuichi prepares to tell Takamiya that he is ready to take him on in a fight; Takamiya interrupts him midway by striking him on the side of the body. He then deals a series of rapid and effective punches before declaring that he will kick him into the ceiling, which he then proceeds to do, had Furuichi not unexpectedly moved out of the way so quickly. The fight continues and it results in Furuichi being beaten worse, while there is only a slap across Takamiya's face.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 4-8 After dealing a powerful punch, Takamiya sits down to smoke a cigarette while his opponents tries regaining his strength. Takamiya deduces that Furuichi is able to summon Demons using the tissues stuffed into his nose and asks that he bring out more. Instead, he hears the teenager talk to the man beside him about Takamiya's superior strength over him. Takamiya responds to them by saying how characters in mangas tend to develop a sudden power boost during critical situations which he states can work for Humans, too; with that said, he asks to see such an occurrence from Furuichi. Furuichi ends up stuffing more Demonic tissues into his ears; coincidentally, four other Demons appear at the very same moment.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 9-13 However, Takamiya ends up defeating all of them and nearly kills Furuichi unintentionally. As he reflects on this, he senses Oga's presence from behind and compares the likelihood of Oga challenging him full-out to that of a scene from a manga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 17-19 Takamiya remarks that Oga has arrived lately and sets his foot upon Furuichi's head, taunting him for his bad defeats throughout the night. Because of that, he receives a kick to the face. The attack immediately excites Takamiya again and he goes in to punch Oga, though his knuckles are cut and bloodied due to Oga headbutting the attack. Takamiya is then forced to defend against Oga's Zebul Emblem which he ends up sustaining moderate injuries to. Takamiya remarks how "soft" his opponent is during a fight with his Demon and states that his own, Lucifer, is more ruthless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1-7 Lucifer then reveals her presence and begins assisting Takamiya during the fight; using her abilities to his advantage, Takamiya deals a powerful punch to Oga which seemingly paralyzes him and his Demon. Takamiya states his dissatisfaction at Oga before turning to Furuichi, whom he tells to die. However, a series of Zebul Emblems appear in a straight formation between him and Oga which slowly explodes, one-by-one. Takamiya is distracted by the spells and receives a shattering punch to the temple as the explosions continue. Once the smoke dissipates, it is revealed that he is now bleeding profusely from his head. Takamiya begins to hysterically laugh over the pain as he realizes that Himekawa was right about Oga becoming more powerful when his friends are involved. He then calms down as he tells Furuichi that he will still die anyway, while Lucifer carves his "soul" out from his body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 7-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 1 As Oga panics from the sight, Takamiya informs him that Furuichi will not die yet until his "soul" is returned to his body before morning. He then has Furuichi's "soul" be cut into seven pieces which he then sends to the other members of the Fallen Angels, except for one, which he saves for himself. Takamiya tells Oga to retrieve all of the pieces from his subordinates before morning if he wants to get the final piece, which he can only be given if he wins against Takamiya in another fight. However, Oga ends up eating one of the pieces and decides to continue fighting Takamiya anyway; surprised by his act, Takamiya tells Lucifer to step aside. The two end up resuming their fight which results in a massive explosion across the school building.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 3-13 Once the smoke simmers down, Takamiya laughs in enjoyment from their fight but warns Oga not to get too carried away otherwise Furuichi will die.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 17 Shortly after, he then realizes that Hidetora Tōjō is behind him. He realizes too late and is punched through the window in the hallways, knocking him down into the next room.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 18-19 Takamiya emerges from the billow of smoke and rubble with little injuries from Tōjō's punch. Clearly disinterested, he tells Tōjō that he has no interest in fighting him especially since he could not defeat Himekawa, which he is then rebuked for.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 4-5 Takamiya eventually loses his patience after Tōjō begins screaming over Furuichi's apparent death, telling him to be quiet.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Page 6 He then attacks Tōjō with a swift roundhouse kick, only to discover how ineffective it is against the Tōhōshinki. The two then engage in a brief bout against Takamiya's kicks and Tōjō's punches; during the fight, Takamiya is accused of having "killed" Furuichi though he gives no definitive answer on whether he did or did not. He ends up getting his face bloodied and pushed away from his opponent.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 7-11 However, before they can resume their fight, Oga convinces Tōjō that Furuichi is not dead and proceeds to explain the situation. While the two talk, Takamiya stands nearby and smokes another cigarette.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Page 12 When it appears that they are finished talking, Takamiya inquires whether they are. However, after two other Demons arrive to assist Furuichi, Takamiya is forced to sit back further as another explanation is given.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 14-15 Eventually, both of them leave with Furuichi but not before they tell Oga that there are helpers on their way to assist him. Takamiya is content to know that Oga has a strong group of allies willing to help. The thought interests Takamiya and he remarks to Oga that it would be interesting to see an all-out fight between each of their subordinates against one another, and he wonders which side will win.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 17-18 Powers & Abilities : Despite his recognized talent for using Spells, Takamiya prefers to use melee combat instead of utilizing Lucifer's powers. Nonetheless, he is a skilled Spell Master, having learned various Spells under Zenjūrō Saotome at a much quicker pace than for most people. Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Takamiya is a very powerful melee fighter, being able to easily defeat four different Pillar Generals of Behemoth's 34 Pillar DivisionBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 18-19 after having just overpowered another one earlier.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 10 Takamiya utilizes punches, elbows, and kicks altogether in his martial arts; furthermore, he can deal a number of successful attacks at a multiple pace within a short amount of time. He tends to take a sideways stance while fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 8Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 8 Enhanced Endurance: Takamiya has a high amount of endurance, taking very little damage to general melee attacks on his body and being more resilient to attacks that employ Demonic power. He suffers a blast from Oga's Zebul Emblem, albeit without the general explosion, with only minor injuries to the body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 4-5 Moreover, even after such an attack, he can withstand a shattering punch to the side of the head, followed by a series of explosions occurring very closely near him, with only very moderate injuries to the body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14-17 Equipment Cell Phone: Takamiya possesses a light, rectangular cell phone with modern technology features.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 12 Hair Gel: Takamiya carries a small tube of hair gel that he uses to pull his hair back. The tube is mostly light-colored except for a wrapping that is dark and displays the name of the company that produces the product. The tube holds a light gel-like substance.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 18 Cigarette Pack: Takamiya carries a pack of cigarettes with him that he occasionally takes smokes from. Lighter: Takamiya has a lighter which he uses to light his cigarettes. Relationships Lucifer Despite having been possessed by Lucifer, Takamiya is amicable towards her and even allows her to ride on his shoulders when they are together.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 7 He shows some concern for her well-being, having warned her to get away just as he was about to block an oncoming attack from Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Zenjūrō Saotome Takamiya is one of Saotome's former pupils and rned how to use Spells under his tutelage as a child. Takamiya holds Saotome in a respectful light and refers to him by his first name. He became disappointed when he learns that a fellow disciple, Tatsumi Oga, apparently lacks skill compared to him despite both having been taught by the same person.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 10 Quotes *(To the Fallen Angels): "You guys were just talking about the numbers, right? Well, from my point of view, the numbers themselves don't really mean anything. So whether you're 1 or 50, it's just a matter of whether you are useful to me or not. There's nothing more to it." *(To Takayuki Furuichi): "In manga, there's always a character who gets a sudden boost of power, right? Readers always call it a 'convenient power up', but it actually does happen in the real world, as well. We Humans only truly show our mettle when we're pushed into a corner. So, let's see it." *(To Tatsumi Oga & Takayuki Furuichi): "... That hurt. Heh Heh... That hurt. That really hurt. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! That really hurt, dammit! Himekawa hit the nail on the head!! You really do get stronger when your friends are involved!! But you... still die."Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 17-18 *(To Tatsumi Oga): "That's good, Oga. Very good. But not enough. Use your fury to ignite a larger flame in your soul. Now, use all of that against me!! References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Killer Six Elements Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male